


Remember This Moment

by Girlyemma96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Family Man AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlyemma96/pseuds/Girlyemma96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family Man Au – Adrian Gold feel bad for running across town and putting a damper on his family’s Christmas. So he decides to give them a second one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Made a for the 4th annual RSS gift exchnaged for worldonlyconsultingasgardian

If you asked Adrian Gold on Christmas Eve he was content with his Wall Street tycoon worker life style he would have told you yes without a second thought. But if you asked him today in that very moment he was tackling his eight-year-old son in the snow he would have told you, it was far from what he really wanted.

Fifiteen years ago Adrian had made the greatest mistake of his life he left for London on an internship, leaving behind his girlfriend and high school sweetheart Belle French. They both knew it was for the best, she got into Harvard library sciences and this was an opportunity for him he couldn’t miss. It was only a year after all. Not much could change in a year, and when he came back they could start the family they always longed to. Their futures were set and Adrian was never surer of himself. He got on that plane a smile on his face; the future for him with Belle was bright.

Belle however had her doubts. Despite the reassurances of her boyfriend she couldn’t help but worry. What if London changed something? What if he came back and forgot about her? Even worse what if he found someone when he was away in London? The young brunette didn’t want to think about that though. Adrian was a faithful man he wouldn’t forget her, he couldn’t. And as they shared that magical last kiss in the airport, she felt all her fears melt away. But as soon as his loving touch was gone from her embrace the fears once again slammed her in the gut.

She was right to fear. For Adrian never did come back to her. London had changed things, and he let himself get lost in the work and forgot the one person he couldn’t live without. 

However by the grace of God on Christmas eve he was given a very special gift. After a run in with a rough looking black man came into the store looking for his lottery money. Adrian helped him out with a few dollars and the man thanked him in return. There weren’t many kind people in the city of New York, and it was Christmas so the Wall Street tycoon found it in his heart to be charitable. Little did he know the man was going to change his life.

Adrian found himself going to sleep in his own bed on Christmas eve and then waking up in a place he didn’t know. And he was sleeping next to a body, who when he looked closer was Belle French. He was married to Belle French.

Of course he immediately ran out of the house and tried to figure out what had happened to his life. Long story short he was given a gift the man from last night explained. He wouldn’t say what he was supposed to get out of it, but if he wanted his old life back he was too actually realize something. It frustrated him to no end, not knowing what he had to do. 

 

It was a struggle at first slipping into his new life. He had a best friend he didn’t know and two children. Balefire who was eight years old, and Regina who was just a baby. Bae sniffed out that Adrian was not his father right away and helped him into the routine. Where he worked, what time he had to pick them up, when the anniversaries were. Pretty soon in no time he had slipped into the life style that he forgot so much about his old life. This was his new reality. In this life he had come back for Belle the day after he left for London. They wed and had two beautiful children. Life had never been more perfect.

 

Adrian tackled Bae into the snow outside that crisp morning. The eight year old giggled as his father caught him.

“It looks like I win this round” he smirked at his son.

Bae looked up at him his eyes bright and smiley. “I knew you would be back, I knew you would”

Adrian looked like he wanted to cry, life had never been more blessed.

“Don’t you know by now I always come back” he smiled

Bae leaped into his arms and hugged him close. “I love you Papa” he snuggled close to him.

The older man smiled and hugged him close. “I love you too son, always” 

Unknown to the two, Belle had been watching them from the window up stairs and she had a smile on her face. She was glad her husband was back to his old self; he certainly had been acting a bit strange lately. She headed downstairs as she heard the two-come bonding into the house.

“You two had some fun out there I take it?” she smiled as Bae came running through the kitchen his snow clothes strewn across the floor. 

“It was great mama, can we make hot chocolate?” the youngster asked

“You clean up these wet clothes first young man” Adrian bellowed before Belle could answer.

“Your father is right sweetie, now go do that and I’ll make you some with the extra big marshmallows” he smiled.

“Okay Mama” and Bae ran off to do that.

“Always the energetic one” Rumple chuckled coming into the kitchen. “Wonder where he gets it from? Certainly not you” Belle grinned moving closer to him.

“Making fun of me are you?” he questioned her. Belle just gave him a smirk and wrapped her arms around her husband. “What’s there to make fun of, I love every single bit of you” she leaned up and kissed him. 

He got lost in the kiss, her touch. He had missed it, oh how foolish he was for leaving her that day at the airport. No he couldn’t think like that, he wasn’t going to lose anything, Belle was his now and she wasn’t going anywhere.

It was then he caught a glimpse of the tree in the corner and his stomach sank. Christmas, the most important day of the year and he had ran out on his family. He had ruined the whole thing. He worried Belle sick and didn’t get to see Bae unwrap the bike he had apparently made for him as Belle said. If he had the chance to do it all over again he would do it right, give his family the best Christmas they ever had.

Then it dawned on him. He still could. He could go out buy a few things and they could still have fun. It wouldn’t be the same but he would make it perfect, after all Belle, Bae and little Regina deserved perfect. 

“Something wrong Adrian, you seem lost in thought?” 

Belles sweet voice brought him back to reality. He blinked at her repeatedly. Her eyes, he could get lost in those forever. Adrian brought his hand up to stroke her cheek gently. 

“Its nothing Belle, I just I have to go do a few things. We aren’t doing anything tomorrow are we?” he asked her

Belle looked up at him, his eyes she always did notice how beautiful they were. But now there she could see a glint in his eye, her husband was most definitely up to something. She cast him a curious look. 

“No..” she trialed off her suspicions growing. Adrian knew that look she gave him, she, was on to him. Well it would be best for him to cut this short and get on with it.  
He simply smiled back at her. “What are you up too?” she questioned him. “Nothing dearest absolutely nothing”

That moment Baelfire decided to come back into the kitchen. “What’s Papa not up too?” he asked going to sit at the table. Belle cast her love another knowing look before pulling away.

“Nothing Bae, I just was telling mama I had to go out” he said going to press a kiss to his sons head. The little boy looked at him expectedly. “Your not going to go away again, are you papa? He asked nervously 

Adrian saw that look in his face, and his heart melted. If he had his way he would never ever leave the boys side again, but he had a mission in mind and was going to see it through. He reached over to wrap the little boy in a hug. “I promise you bae, I will never leave you ever again” he placed a gentle kiss to his head and pulled away his heart at ease.

Brown eyes looked up at him with a small smile. Those eyes immediately darted back to Belle. “Mama is my hot chocolate ready?” he asked.

His father couldn’t help but chuckle and Belle she just shook her head with a smile. It was moments like this that Adrian Gold would never forget.

“I’ll be back later” and with that he rushed out the door. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He was going to give his family the perfect Christmas if it killed him. This was going to prove a challenge for him though, since well Adrian Gold never really had been to absorbed into the holiday season. He left that to his parents and when he and Belle were together that was her front. 

The former Wall Street tycoon, turned florist attendee walked up and down the aisle scanning the shelves. He had three presents to buy and that was only the beginning. 

He certainly had his work cut out for him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Adrian returned home his bags in hand and was almost mauled over by his sheep dog, bandit. That was probably one of the changes he took the shortest to accustom too. It was no secret he was a lover of dogs, but being a businessman and where he lived it certainly didn’t warrant dogs. 

“Easy boy, I have heavy bags” 

“And I pray tell what’s in them?” came a feminine voice.

He looked up and saw his wife standing there holding Regina, who seemed sound asleep. “Where’s Bae?” he questioned 

“He went to Moraine’s” she said simply approaching him, holding the baby close to her. “Now I believe I asked you a question” he poked him on the nose. 

“It’s a surprise, but I can promise your going to love it” he leaned forward pressing a kiss to her lips. Regina and the dog caught in the middle. Bandit clearly wasn’t enjoying being sandwiched and scratched his way out.

“Clearly someone doesn’t like us showing affection” Belle giggled and the dog scampered off leaving them alone.

“Clearly not, is dinner almost done?” he asked moving into the kitchen to place his bags away. 

“I haven’t started yet” she said simply “I’ve been rather busy with Regina here” 

Adrian pondered this for a moment. “You know Belle it’s been a while since we have had a meal out, you know just the two of us” he reached out to grasp her free hand.

Her heard her sigh. “Adrian we can’t, I can’t just leave her alone” 

“We could call your father he would happily take her” he cast her a hopeful glance.

He saw her face change as she pondered his offer. “Well alright, you call him and see if he can come over. I’ll be upstairs” she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and wandered up the stairs. 

This left Adrian with time to unload his purchases. Tomorrow was certainly going to be an eventful day. 

 

Belles father Moe did come by and watch Regina, and was there when Bae arrived home from his friends. The married couple had a truly wonderful time out alone, Belle couldn’t remember the last time they had a moment like this together. On the ride home Belle sleepily leaned her shoulder against his and sighed happily.

“I had a nice time” she said

Adrian smiled down at her, how did he ever get so lucky with his most beautiful women. “If you liked tonight sweetheart tomorrow you’re going to be in pure bliss”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He spent all night preparing. Re-decorating, preparing the turkey, making sure everything was perfect. Nothing was too good for his family. He went to sleep in the wee hours of the morning setting his alarm for nine am; this was going to be a prefect day

xxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the alarm blared through his ears. He arose from bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. He came out of the bathroom his beautiful wife still sound asleep. Adrian hated to wake her but seeing her smiling face in a matter of moments would be worth it.

“Belle my love wake up” he shook her lightly and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. The beauty’s eyes fluttered open almost instantly. 

“Adrian” she spoke softly melting into his kiss. He returned with equal vigor and pretty soon their tongues were dancing with one another. He could see where this was going but now was not the time for such activities.

“Sweetheart” he pulled away. “I have a surprise for you” he told her.

Belle’s eyes flickered with joy. “A surprise” she said her lips bursting into a smile. He loved seeing her smile it was something he would never ever get tired of.

“Yes a surprise for you, Bae and Regina. Now you get the children and I’ll be downstairs, but no coming down till I say” he kissed her again and without another word, dashed down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of Christmas morning filled the air as he finished the last of the tree shaped pancakes stacking them on a plate. It was then he heard the voice come from the top of the stairs. 

“Papa can we come down yet?” he heard his son call. His face broke out into a smile. He could hear the excitement in his son’s voice. Adrian couldn’t wait till they saw what he had done. 

“I’m coming up now” he called back, turning off the stove he made his way upstairs to see Belle holding Regina and Bae standing there next to her.

“Now if you would close your eyes I can lead you down the stairs” he said the excitement in his voice not going unnoticed. 

“Just what are you up too” Belle wondered moving to close her eyes. “You’ll see” he grinned taking her free hand and leading her and his son down the decorated staircase into the newly decorated house.  
Once they were safely in the sitting room, he let go of their hands. 

“Papa can we look now?” the little boy was over whelmed with glee. Adrian couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Open your eyes” 

Blue orbs and brown ones gleamed in surprise at the decorated room. There was their Christmas tree now with packaged boxes underneath it. Red and gold ribbon strew across the walls. There was even a bright green wreath on the inside of the door. Christmas lights wrapped around the staircase, meanwhile the snow outside was falling softly.

It was a true vision of Christmas. Belle was taken back and for a moment couldn’t speak she was over taken with joy.

“Its Christmas again” the child squealed and was immediately rushing towards the tree.

Belle turned to look at her husband who was looking at their son the picture of joy written across his face. 

“Did you do all this?” he questioned choking out the words. 

“That I did” he walked over to her and grasped her free had. “Belle our Christmas was a disaster no matter what you say, it was. I stormed out of here and was gone for hours. Worried you sick and I wasn’t here to watch Bae receive the bike I made him. I wanted to recreate the perfect Christmas. Because my family deserves only that”

Her eyes welled with tears as she looked up at him. Belle released her hand went up to touch his face. “I married the sweetest man on earth” and she pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Wait until you see the rest” he pulled her free hand and dragged her to where Bae was.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The opening of the gifts was a moment he never wanted to forget. Baes eyes sparkled at the new book he was gifted. A book of fairytale fables he had a feeling his young son would enjoy it. And Belles eyes the light that shined in them when he blessed her with the rose pendent. She nearly cried tears of joy when she opened it; she had never seen anything so beautiful. He had even gotten a new pair of bootees for baby Regina. It was only the best for his family.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bae pressed his face against the window well his parents were at the table enjoying a fine breakfast of pancakes. The child had eaten up at his before his father had even sat down. He was really hungry and pancakes were an all-time favourite of his. 

“Papa, Mama it’s snowing” he said his eyes not leaving the sight of the fallen snow outside. How badly the eight year old wanted to go outside and throw him-self into the soft white blanket.

Belle turned to face her son a smile on her face. “Oh it is, and quite a bit” she dabbed her mouth with her napkin and walked over to join him. “Its so pretty” the little boy exclaimed.

“That it is” came the reply of his father who has snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around him taking by surprise. “Papa you scared me” he said startled. Adrian could only chuckle. “What do you say we go on see how soft it really is?” he now moved to place his arms around his wife who giggled with glee. 

“Well Regina is down for a little snooze so it couldn’t hurt”

Just what he wanted to hear. “Now how about we all get bundled up shall we?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  The snow tickled her nose as she stepped outside, her son having bounding out moments before. The white snow flakes catching on her auburn curls. Adrian looked over to her. Belle looked absolutely breath taking, her hair standing out beautifully in the white; her red jacket adding a splash of colour to the white dreamland.

He chanced his opportunity to try and catch a snowflake. Sticking out his tongue he stood there his hands clasped behind his back hoping one would catch his tongue. He suddenly felt a cold nip as the snowflake melted onto his tongue. When he closed his mouth a smile on his face he could hear a giggle come from the women beside him.

“Have I done something funny?” he asked her his eyebrow raised in mock accusation. 

Belle lifted her mitten to her mouth and continued to giggle. “No no, I think it’s really cute.” She said the colour rising in her cheeks. “I think I’d like to try”

A smirk graced his feature. “Well let’s see then” 

Belle opened her mouth and stuck out her pink tongue. Adrian couldn’t help but notice how her eyes sparkled as a fully white flake fell on her stuck out tongue. She closed her mouth her eyes fluttered shut and a smile graced her face. 

Oh gods he wanted to kiss her right now. She turned to face him her lips pink from the cold, his were slightly puffy as well, maybe it was his desire or maybe he too was also cold. But before he knew it he had placed his hand gently behind her head and pulled her to his lips. The snow falling onto their hair as their tongues danced together. 

It was like magic, and for a moment they were the only people in the world and then Adrian felt a snow ball hit him on the back of his head. They both pulled away startled and they turned around to face their son for whom a moment they forgot was outside.

“No kissing” he flashed a grin as me made to throw another snow ball at them. “Oh not you don’t” he grabbed Belle and pulled her behind a tree. 

“Quick start making snow balls” he told her and Belle knelt down and began making them as fast as he could. Adrian leaned down to pick one up and peaked his head out behind the tree. And there was Bae standing their grinning as he flung another snowball that this time hit him right in the gut.

Belle peeked her head out from the other side, thankful for the distraction and hurdled one at her son, not too forceful though. “Hey” he called back. “That was unfair Mama, I was distracted”

And well Belle had him occupied Adrian dashed towards him tackling him into the snow again. “Papa, I’m all wet” he pouted his entire body covered in snow. 

Belle walked over behind her husband snickering. “I have a present for you dear” and she placed her free hand on the back of his neck gently as her crouched down in the snow. But before he could move Belle plunged his face into her other hand. Bae left out a snicker of glee. 

She removed her hand and he lifted his face shaking off the bots of snow. “Hey I thought we were on the same team” he reached over to tap her on the nose. “I just wanted to see what you looked like with snow on your face” and she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Mama, Papa” he groaned and collapsed into the snow. 

The two lovers could only giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they were inside and all cleaned up from the mornings snow fun, Adrian told them of their next activity. They were going to make some gingerbread cookies. Bae clapped his hands in excitement gingerbread was his favourite, this his father was well aware of.

The eight year old was downstairs with his father waiting for the cookies to be done well his mother was upstairs feeding Regina. “We going decorate these with lots of candies Papa?” the little boy asked. 

Adrian smiled at him. “But of course, what are cookies without frosting and candies” he said just as the timer beeped. Bae jumped up and down with excitement as his father went and opened the oven. “They are done, yay” he exclaimed with glee.

“Now we just got to let them cool a minute, and in the mean time we can set up all the decorations” he told his son.

“Okay Papa” 

So Adrian and Bae unloaded all the candies and frostings on to the table as the cookies cooled. And just as they finished Belle came downstairs her nose filled with the smell of gingerbread.

“That smells so good” she went into the kitchen to see the cookies. There on the cooling rack was sitting the cookies and she just couldn’t resist she had to have a taste. She plucked one off the rack and took a bite of it; the taste instantly filled her mouth. 

“Sampling before they are ready are you” and she turned around to see her grinning husband. “Maybe I was but Adrian they smelled so good I couldn’t resist” 

He placed his hands on her shoulder and looked at her closely. “I guess I’ll forgive you, but only if you let me deal with the issue of those crumbs on your lips” he licked his own in approval.

Belle giggled and shook her head. “Go right ahead, my love” and without hesitation he leaned in and kissed her lips. The taste of the cookies filled his mouth as he licked the taste clean off of her. 

“I have good taste” he pulled away with a smile. “But I must say I do think they taste better off you” he smirked picking up a cookie, and taking a bite. A mischievous sparkle glinted in his eyes as he turned around and left the kitchen

“Are you two done yet?” came the scream of their son. “I saw standing in the door way the whole time. Now are we going to decorate cookies now?”

And Adrian couldn’t help but chuckle, as Belle blushed scarlet in the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cookie decorating truly was a fun event. Adrian had the turkey dinner cooking downstairs below, it would be ready by seven. They all laughed as they cleaned up the remaining candies and frosting. Now they were going to enjoy a family Christmas movie well they enjoyed their decorated gingerbread.

Belle held Regina in her arms as they all sat cozy on the couch. “I think you will like this movie my dear” he said pressing play on the screen. And then the carollers appeared and Belle screamed with joy.

“Beauty and The Beast Enchanted Christmas. Adrian I love this movie more then I can say” she said resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I know you do” he said pressing a kiss to her forehead as Bae snuggled under his arm.

“I remember they used to call me the beauty and that you were my beast” Belle explained as she watched the screen.

“I wouldn’t say they were wrong” he said simply. He felt Belle swat him in the shoulder.    
“Hey what did I do?” he asked having no clue what he said. “Never call yourself that again, you hear me?” and she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “You Adrian are no beast”

“Anything for you my love” he said as she snuggled back beside him.

His entire family was all happy and warm beside him and he had never been happier.

xxxxxxxxxxx

They enjoyed a fine turkey dinner, with more sides then you could imagine. Adrian truly had gone out. When the last bite was eaten, and the last of the clean up was done, Adrian and Belle cuddled by the fire.

The children were in bed and they sat their cuddled in each other’s warm embrace. His hand was wrapped around her waist her head on his shoulder. “Thank you Adrian for the perfect Christmas” she snuggled up to him.

He looked down at her in the glow of the fire. She had never looked more beautiful. He stroked her cheek gently. “You deserved the best, you all did”

She smiled up at him. “Oh darn” she frowned suddenly.

“Something wrong dear?” he asked her

“I just, I got so caught up in the day I forgot that we needed to pick up some salt, its supposed to ice over tonight”

Adrian tucked a loss strand of hair behind her hair. “I’ll go get it for you, I’ll only be a short while” he kissed her forehead.

“I’ll be here waiting”

xxxxxxxxxx

He was thankful the store was open this late, if it was going to be as icy as Belle said they would definitely need the salt.

Adrian made his way over to the check out to make his purchase when he saw the face of the cashier his face went white.

“You” he said his voice laced with slight anger. 

“Hi Adrian” came the voice of Lance his surprise visitor on Christmas Eve. This man had come into his life and changed it. And damn it Adrian wasn’t going to let him do it again. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked placing his purchase on the counter.

“I think you know” Lance said scanning his item with ease.

“Oh know you don’t. You don’t get to come in and out of my life and mess with my head. I will not have it,” he said angrily 

“A glimpse by definition is a glimpse, one possible future. One that thanks to you never happened “ came Lances sad reply

“Your wrong, Belle is real, my children are real. And I’m not going to lose them, never again” he said leaving the bag of salt on the counter and walking out in rage.

In his heart though he knew Lance was right, he was going to lose them.

 

He returned home to see Belle curled up by the fire bandit cuddled at her side. Where had that dog been all day? He sighed and moved to get in between them. 

“Your back” she smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. “They didn’t have any salt, they were out” he said with a sigh.

“Adrian? Is something wrong you seem down” Belle made a move to shove the dog away, to which he retreated to wherever he was hiding earlier.

“I know I have been acting strange lately Belle and for that I am sorry” he said holding her close.

“I get you were under a lot of stress. It’s okay Adrian really. We all go through phases”

He sighed his heart breaking, this wasn’t going to last forever. He pulled away from her slowly so he could see her face.

“Belle I need you to do something for me” he said gently

“Anything” she said 

“I want you to look at me and really look at me. Memorize every detail, every line, and colour and just every feeling. Remember this moment and keep it in your heart forever. Because if you don’t it will mean it never happened and I can’t live with that” 

Belle looked at him confused. “Adrian, are you –

He cut her off. “I want you to promise me Belle, you have to promise me. Remember this and keep it in your heart always.”

“I promise, Adrian. I promise” and then there was nothing but silence as they snuggled in each other’s embrace in the light of the fire until Belle fell asleep on his shoulder. 

He smiled down at her, this would be the last time he would see her in this lifetime and he knew that. But he also knew the longer he stayed awake the longer he would have with her. 

So he carried her up to bed and tucked her in with a kiss to the forehead. He had to stop the tears from trickling down his cheeks. No he was going to treasure every waking moment and not worry about tomorrow and what would happen.

He took the dog out and walked through the snow falling. The white flakes calmed him some. It was late and he was alone, in a wide-open field of nothingness. Never in his entire life did his heart ever ache so much. The damned apparition had been right, there was something missing from his life, and now that he knew what it was his heart ached all the more.

The was going to lose it all.

 

He closed the door gently and shooed the dog to bed and made his way up the stairs. He poked his head in Bae’s room and took one last look at his sleeping form. He walked in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you son” he then left the room tears clouding his eyes.

He made his way into the nursery and did the same thing with his darling Regina before heading to his own room. And there she was his sleeping beauty. She looked so peaceful and he just watched her. He just sat on the chair and watched her.

For hours he sat like that, watching her sleeping form. She was breathing in and out. And then sleep claimed him and the last thing he saw was her blue eyes open for just a single moment.

He awoke the next morning, his head against a pillow. He rolled over and felt the empty bed next to him and his eyes flickered open. He was back in his Manhattan penthouse. 

His cell phone told him it was Christmas morning. And all he could do was cry, as he looked at the note on his bedside table.

Mr. Gold

A Belle French called for you, her number is listed  
below if you chose to call her. Her phone call seemed  
rather urgent.

He clutched the note too his chest and sobbed. The old Adrian didn’t want to call her but he wasn’t the old Adrian, not anymore. So with shaking hands he picked up the phone and dialled.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Basically how this ending works is Belles character called him at the beginning of the film to tell him something Adrian’s character decided not to call back. Well after he awakes from his glimpse he does and finds out she has some of his old things from college and wants to give them too him before she moved to Paris.
> 
> He chases her down at the airport and stops her. They have coffee well the snow falls outside that night.
> 
> Oh and a tidbit about Adrian’s job in his glimpse. In the movie Jack works for Kates father who owns an a tire shop. So I had Gold work for Belles dad hence the florist job.


End file.
